Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cable is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. Additionally, as data transmissions increase, the fiber optic network is being extended closer to the end user which can be a premise, business, or a private residence.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunications enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. These networks are often referred to as fiber to the premises (FTTP) or fiber to the home (FTTH) networks.
In some network installations, a telecommunication cable may pass through a telecommunication enclosure in which a portion of the communication lines within the cable are uncut. In butt-style enclosures, an uncut telecommunication cable must enter and leave through a single port. An oval port structure is known to be used for this purpose. Improved methods of providing a reliable seal around two portions of an uncut cable in a single oval port are needed. Mastics and split grommet sealing devices are frequently used to seal ports of telecommunication enclosures where a portion of the lines must be accessed mid-span. Mastics can be messy and difficult to use in the field.